


Keep Me Grounded, Keep Me Sane

by DearSpencerReid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, prentiss is gay i don't make the rules, season 13 spoilers ig ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSpencerReid/pseuds/DearSpencerReid
Summary: In her moments of darkness and despair, Emily turns to her memories of you to keep afloat. Inspired by the season 13 premiere.





	Keep Me Grounded, Keep Me Sane

“ _We should get married_.”

A break from everyday life, that’s all that was needed. An escape away from the looming dangers of the behavioral analysis unit and the chronic stressors that accompanied the career, traded in for forty-eight hours of sandy toes and simplicity.

That last morning away had begun in a haze of lazy passion, soft moans and hushed whimpers mixing with the dulcet atmosphere of your temporary bedroom. The pleasure of those early hours melted into an afternoon of soaking up rays of sun and kisses hindered by uncontainable Duchenne smiles, followed suit by an evening of sipping glasses of rose and finding occupancy in the hammock provided on the beach houses balcony.

While the position the two of you laid in bordered on the line of complete discomfort, the close proximity between yourself and Emily made it more than worth it. Both sets of legs a tangled mess and eyes becoming half hooded with sedation. Your head resting against the ridge of Emily’s collarbone, her fingertips trailing along the length of your arm and down the bend of your elbow, her rhythmic movements only ceasing occasionally to pay special attention to the sparse scar or freckle that kissed your skin.

The sky overhead had just begun to be painted with radiant shades of coral and violet, granting a stunning background to the sun as it drowned into the ocean’s horizon, but, as the words you spoke landed on her ears, Emily turned her focus to a sight equally as ethereal.

“Is that your way of proposing?” she implored, a hint of a tipsy smile making its way across her lips.

“No,” your voice muffled for a second as you adjusted your head to lock a stare with her russet eyes, “It was more so a suggestion.”

Emily hummed, using her unoccupied hand to brush away a fallen eyelash that had come to rest atop your cheekbone, “You would really want to get married?”

“One day, maybe,” you pondered aloud, bringing one hand up to wrap around Emily’s wrist before it retreated away, coiling your fingers together with hers and resting it against the beat of your heart before continuing, “If that’s something that you’d want to do, too.”

“Maybe, one day,” Emily mirrored your words, almost certain that she could feel your heart rate pick up against the back of her hand.

At the smile blossoming across your features, Emily pressed her forehead against yours and went to close the distance between your lips.

But, unlike they had that night, her lips did not find their desired destination.

The heat of a fluorescent light replaced the warmth of the humid air and the salt water scent that lingered in the air was overpowered by musk and industrial cleaner.

Worst of all, the comforting presence of yours vanished entirely as an all too familiar voice of malice calmly spoke.

“Where is that place you go to ground yourself? I’d like to know.”


End file.
